wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Randall clark inkwizytorem ep. 4
Gdzieś w galaktyce gdzie jest tylko wojna... na pewnej planecie na skraju imperium tam powszechnie wiedziano że orkowie z nudów zaatakują i tak się też stało. Na szczęście czy nieszczęście były tam oddziały kriegeańskiego korpusu śmierci, które wspierały obronę planetarną którzy zażarcie bronili się przed orkami, był tam też kompania krwawych kruków którzy ułatwiali obronę przed orkami, lecz nie spodziewanie tą planetę zaatakowała macka floty-rój wielkiego pożeracza. Wkrótce na planecie zaroiło się od orków i tyranidów które przybyły na planetę by zebrać krwawe żniwo, a tyranidzi z tego co zabiły stworzyć biomasę do wyhodowania kolejnych tyranidów, warunek zwycięstwa był taki: Jeżeli orkowie wygrają tą nie równą walkę i pokonają tyranidów i obronę, to część populacji wymordują. Jeżeli tyranidzi zabiją orków i obronę planetarną to pozbędą się biomasy z planety i po posileniu się ruszą. dalej Jeżeli obrońcy wygrają i przetrwają to chwała temu co doprowadzi do zwycięstwa nad Xenos i co zabije tyrana roju wielkiego pożeracza. Wszędzie było widać orków i wszechobecnych tyranidów a obrońcy byli przytłoczeni, ale nagle zauważają wychodzącą z osnowy imperialną armadę z zakonem ultramarines, wtedy przez bio-okręty tyranidów przedziera się kanonierka i kiedy ona znalazła się pod bio-okrętami to z niej wyleciał pewny mość z plecakiem rakietowym, widzieli to kriegańscy gwardziści imperialni i mogli się domyśleć że nadchodzi krwawy pogrom na xenos, gdyż to był inkwizytor Randall clark z ordo xenos w pancerzu wspomaganym kosmicznego marines mnóstwo co niektórych ludzi wiedziało o tym lecz orkowie nie wiedzieli (bo ich to nie obchodziło) i byli mylnie przekonani że to kolejny kosmiczny marines, chopaki którzy tępili tyranidów zobaczyli go zmierzał do nich niezmiernie szybko, zobaczyli go -space marines!!!- zaczęli do niego strzelać po chwili inkwizytor z pełną furią wylądował na orków co nie których ogłuszając lub miażdżąc, zdjął z siebie plecak rakietowy i wyją swój miecz energetyczny wtedy do niego zmierzała cała horda orków i tyranidów, na powitanie inkwizytora orkowie krzyczeli -WAAAAAAGH!!!!!- i Randall ruszył na orków i zaczął ich szlachtować szybko i pewien swojego ciosu, szedł do przodu zostawiając za sobą rozczłonkowane ciała orków, Randall parł na przód był skupiony na tym by nie tylko zaniechać inwazje orków ale i też zabić tyrana roju. Przez kilka godzin Randall zabijał całą masę orków i tyranidów aż dotarł do tyrana roju który niszczył czołg -dobra Randall, orków zabijesz i tego tyrana też- nagle przed nim wyskakuje mega pancerny burszuj -chodz udziu rorzwale cie- i rusza na niego nagle z pod ziemi wychodzi trygon i przeciął go w pół, Randall szarżował na trygona unikając jego siekającego ogonu i przeciął mu ogon i wskoczył mu do paszczy gdzie rzucił granat, lecz to nie po skutkowało i trygon połkną go w całości po czym zbliżył się do tyrana roju. Lecz nagle coś rozcina trygona od wewnątrz aż z niego wyskoczy na tyrana roju Randall krzycząc do tyrana roju. -Myślisz paskudo że łatwo mnie się pozbędziesz? pokaże ci do czego jestem zdolny, by taką kreaturę xenos ubić- wspiął się na jego głowę a tyran starał się strzepnąć go z siebie ale inkwizytor nie dawał za wygraną i rozciął mu głowę a potem resztę ciała, podczas gdy obrońcy ledwo dawali rady z tyranidami i orkami jednocześnie, nagle zobaczyli że wszystkie tyranidy padały martwe jakiekolwiek zostałyby rzucone do walki, Randall by z siebie zadowolony i zmęczony, ale słyszy ciężkie kroki obejrzał się za siebie i ujrzał biegnącego na niego herszta -jak ja poradziclem z potworami to i z tobą sobie poradze udziu!!- rzucił się na inkwizytora i spadli do szybu i walczyli na miecze i na ostrza i na kombi-plazma i karabiny maszynowe. Wieczorem na planecie osłabieni orkowie uciekali tam skąd przybyli, wszyscy się cieszą że to przetrwali i pogrzebali poległych i też co z nich zostało, -kapitanie! -tak poruczniku -dzięki determinacji udało wam się przegonić orków i pokonać wielkiego pożeracza, czy odwracaliście uwagę tyranidów od tyrana roju? -niby co? wszyscy byli skupieni na walce z zielonoskórnymi -ale kto zabił tyrana roju?- wtedy słyszą kroki do biegające z ujścia szybu, sądząc że to wojownik tyranidów wszyscy szykowali się na komendę otwarcia ognia, ale zamiast wojownika wyszedł kosmiczny marines z ociekającą krwią prawą ręką, a ten zdejmuję hełm i wtedy wszystko stało się jasne. -To inkwizytor Randall clark z cadii- po czym ten kazał wezwać kanonierkę i wróć na statek, jego rany opatrzał sanitariusz -jak pan to dużo wytrzymuję? -ból? -cała skóra na ręce jest wyrwana -nie takie rzeczy przeżywałem, mimo że jestem inkwizytorem to zafundowano mi trening dla Adeptus Astartes -z wyboru? -kiedyś mój opiekun powiedział mi że we mnie jest we mnie potencjał, że mógłbym powalić nawet berserkera khrona -nie wiem czy podczas 300 letniego życia spotkałem taki inkwizytorów -zastanawiam się, czy czasem sam imperator nie tkną mnie swym doskonałością, i czy też nie chciał uczynić ze mnie potężnego inkwizytora -a rodzina? -co rodzina? -jak zareagowała kiedy dowiedziała się, że pan zamierza zostać inkwizytorem -nigdy nie miałem rodziny, a opiekun jest dla mnie jak ojciec- po czym kanonierka wylądowała w okręcie i armada weszła do osnowy by wrócić do swego sektora. W międzyczasie nieopodal oka terroru dryfował światostatek Ulthwe czyli z tąd pochodzi ta eldarka i jak można się spodziewać zastanawiała się nad tym ona i Randall to chodzące wyjątki w galaktyce gdzie jest tylko wojna słyszy swoją siostrę -Limae -tak? Alnena -musisz opanować ścieżkę, a nie wiedziałam że drażnienie ludzi jest dyscypliną -nie, raczej myślenie jest ścieżką -powinnaś się tak bardzo skupić by osiągnąć perfekcje w myśleniu i pewnie, drażnienie ludzi swoją obecnością ci w tym nie pomoże -a czy się zastanawiałaś nad jednym -niby na czym po co mam sobie umysł za sprzątać rozmyśleniami o czymś -myślę nad jedną rzeczą -jaką? -jak myślisz Alnena czy ci ludzcy inkwizytorzy są tacy sami czy może znajdzie się wyjątek -jedyne czym się różnią to stanowiskami, ale to nic nie zmienia że ludzie są zadufani w sobie myślą że są ponad wszystko zupełnie jak nasi przodkowie przed dniem upadku naszej rasy, ale ludzie podawają się przyjemnościami i w ten sposób zachęcają slaanesh do tego by ta chłonęła ich duszę i się im posilała -na pewno wszyscy? -ja nigdy nie spotkałam inkwizytora który myślałby inaczej -a jeżeli są tacy? -to ich towarzyszę zabiją w imię imperatora i niestety nie mamy wpływu na to by się zmienili- Limae woli nie mówić o Randallu gdyż jej siostra nie chciałby uwierzyć że są tacy inkwizytorzy jak on a poza tym wywołałaby skandal na światostatku po chwili w dyskusje wchodzi arcyprorok ojciec Limae i przywódca światostatku -co robicie czy nie powinniście się zająć się swoimi ścieżkami? -to tylko mała przerwa ojcze -musicie się skupić na jednej rzeczy by zgubne pragnienia wami nie zawładnęły- wróciły do trenowanie swoich dyscyplin jednak że Limae była myślami gdzie indziej C.D.N Kategoria:Opowiadania